Ele fumava
by E.Catalina.D
Summary: Eu odiava o fumo desde sempre. Nunca suportei o tabaco. Nunca! Eu gostava dele. Eu amava-o. Ele fumava... Summary pessima mas a fic é melhor. Leiam e comentem por favor!


As personagens infelizmente não me pertencem.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tinha acabado de me mudar para aquele prédio novo, o prédio mais moderno de Konoha. Tinha-me custado um balúrdio mas valia completamente a pena. A construção era agradável, o apartamento era espaçoso, tinha um jardim enorme ao meu dispor, uma piscina interior e um ginásio que podia frequentar a qualquer altura do dia ou da noite (provavelmente nunca iria lá meter os pés mas ok). E este prédio tinha uma coisa eu adorava mesmo, não era permitido fumar nos corredores. O melhor que alguma vez me podia acontecer!

Eu sei que provavelmente estão um pouco confusos e que talvez estão-se a perguntar "O que? Mas qual é o mal de alguém fumar no corredores do seu prédio? Desde que não fume para dentro da sua casa… " Pois… Eu explico, desde pequena que tenho uma alergia tremenda ao fumo do tabaco. Mal sinto esse cheiro nojento a minha pele começa a ficar vermelha, os meus olhos fazem o mesmo e durante as próximas horas fico a parecer um tomate. Odeio quando isto acontece! Odeio mesmo muito! No meu antigo prédio havia sempre algum desgraçado que se lembrava de acender um cigarro enquanto descia as escadas ou enquanto carregava as compras, ou outra coisa qualquer parecida, então o fumo permanecia naqueles corredores e eu Sakura Haruno passava a vida com a pele irritada.

Felizmente consegui encontrar este prédio que milagrosamente não permite ao moradores fumarem fora do apartamento. Dentro da casa até podem enfiar 30 cigarros de uma vez só na boca, nos corredores é que se fizerem tal coisa recebem uma multa. Haha, agora já posso ser livre.

Quando abri a porta do meu novo lar senti-me bem. Adorava aquele apartamento. A sala era enorme e já vinha mobilada. As paredes brancas realçavam o tom preto dos sofás e das outras peças decorativas. Era um designe moderno, perfeito para mim. Eu sou uma das mais recentes professoras de teatro do Liceu das Artes de Konoha e logo adoro tudo que seja novo. Supostamente era para ser médica, acabei a faculdade de medicina a três anos mas senti que não era isso que queria fazer no futuro. Então inscrevi-me um curo de dramatização e lentamente, passo após passo consegui um lugar no liceu. Tive imensa sorte, adoro aquilo que faço!

Já se tinham passado varias semanas desde a minha mudança. Era sábado e eu estava deitada no sofá a molengar enquanto tentava acompanhar um novo episódio do Dr. House. Apesar de não praticar medicina ainda achava piada quando dava por mim a imaginar que estava num hospital tentando diagnosticar alguém. Olhei lentamente para a janela, porque aquela ficção toda já estava a dar comigo em doida. Um sol brilhante iluminava tudo, e só a olhar para ele é que me dei conta que, desde que me tinha mudado ainda não tinha uma única vez aberto aquela janela.

Apesar de estar com uma preguiça inimaginável consegui levantar-me e foi abrir a janela. Uma brisa quente veio ao meu encontro e fez-me reparar na bela vista que tinha dali de cima. Consegui ver a cidade na perfeição.

-Ahh… que sossego maravilhoso. – Suspirei enquanto me apoiava no parapeito da janela e mirava o horizonte. Minutos depois aconteceu uma coisa que nunca pensei que acontecesse, senti uma enorme comichão na cara. Cocei-me com tanta força e percebi logo o que era. Olhei para baixo e vi uma cabeça morena saída pela janela do andar abaixo de mim. A pessoa dali de baixo estava a fumar. FUMAR!

-Não acredito… -rangi os dentes e voltei a coçar a cara. Maldita alergia! – Olhe desculpe, senhor! – Parecia ser um senhor, ou pelo menos um homem. Um homem que ia ouvir das boas, afinal as regras do condomínio são claras, só é permitido fumar dentro do apartamento.

-Ãã? – Esse tal homem levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim confuso. Juro que se a minha cara não estivesse vermelha estaria a corar. Aquele senhor, perdão, jovem no seu melhor aspecto era um anjo acabadinho de cair do céu. OMG! O meu vizinho de baixo era lindo com todas as letras. Tinha o cabelo preto como a noite e os seus olhos eram negros como a escuridão, a sua pele clarinha realçava os seus lábios e eu estava a babar-me feita louca. Aaahhh!

-Sim, estou a falar contigo. – Salva pelas minhas capacidades dramáticas, consegui disfarçar o agrado que aquele exemplar de deus grego provocou em mim na perfeição. Ufa!

-Isso eu percebi, mas o que quer? – Mas que rude. O meu vizinho podre de bom podia ser mais amável…

-Aahh… bem, é que não pode estar a fumar fora do seu apartamento. Isso não é permitido. – Aaaaa! Assim é que ele vai achar que eu sou completamente doida e não vai crer mostrar essas suas qualidades físicas mais… aaaaah NÃO! Ele revirou os olhos e sorriu com o canto da boca e eu poderia muito bem ter morrido e ido para o céu se não estivesse tão fula com o fumo.

-Minha senhora, eu conheço as regras do condomínio e sei muito bem que fumar é proibido apenas nos corredores. Eu posso muito bem estar a fumar aqui fora sem problema.

-Menina, não sou casada. – A minha grande boca decidiu que era boa altura para me humilhar. Credo, o quitado do homem estava ali a explicar-me que não estava a fazer nada de mal e eu estava mais preocupada em dizer que era solteira. Matem-me por favor! Infelizmente ele tinha razão, podia perfeitamente estar a fumar lá fora…

-Ok, menina…

-Haruno, Sakura Haruno. – Lá estava eu a apresentar-me para o deus grego que vivia abaixo de mim após o ter repreendido sem razão por estar a fumar. Sou tão anormal…

-Sasuke Uchiha.

Foi assim que tudo começou. Para a minha sorte continuei a falar com o deus grego Sasuke. Ao inicio só dirigíamos a palavra um ao outro através da janela, depois uma vez ou outra encontramo-nos no ginásio que e passe a frequentar depois de o porteiro contar-me que o Sasuke passava lá pelo menos meia hora por dia. Ah pois! Eu sou um génio.

Mas por muito que eu quisesse a gente nunca se encontrava fora. Nunca vi o Sasuke no exterior do prédio e isso era vergonhoso para mim. Estava completamente apaixonada pelo meu vezinho e nunca sequer tinha tido uma conversa com ele que demorasse mais de trinta minutos. Pensando bem, eu não sabia nada sobre ele. As nossas conversas baseavam-se no clima, no aquecimento global, no jogo de ontem e na peça que estava para estrear. Nunca soube nada pessoal acerca dele, enquanto ele podia escrever um livro acerca de mim.

Muitas vezes as nossas conversas baseavam-se no facto de ele fumar. Eu odiava isso. Odiava o fumo, odiava que ele fumasse e sempre tentava convence-lo que fumar fazia mal Mas sempre que lhe dizia alguma coisa do género:

-Fumar provoca cancro. – Ele respondia:

-Isso sei eu. –E a conversa acabava por ai. O resto do dia não se tocava mais no assunto. Mas no dia seguinte eu voltava a tentar faze-lo deixar esse vicio, porque sinceramente já estava enjoada dos cremes e dos medicamentos que tinha de tomar depois de passar um tempo com ele.

Eu gostava tanto dele. Amava-o e nem sequer sabia porque. Sempre que estava com ele sentia-me tão bem, sentia-me segura… sentia-me completa. Pois, sentia-me. Passado muito bem passado.

Um dia eu estava a voltar da escola e estava a subi as escadas para o meu andar, já que vivia no quarto andar não usava o elevador e a entrada do prédio estava uma ambulância. Não liguei muito, a ambulância já lá tinha estado varias vezes. Era o meu vizinho do sétimo andar que tinha problemas cardíacos. A ambulância vinha sempre busca-lo para o levar ao hospital para as análises. Continuei o meu caminho e foi para casa. Naquele dia não falei com o Sasuke, ele não aparecera na janela. No dia seguinte fiquei no ginásio durante duas horas esperando que ele aparecesse. No terceiro dia já não aguentei mais e perguntei ao porteiro se sabia se o Sasuke já tinha chegado a casa, estava decidida a ir tocar a campainha dele mas aquilo eu o porteiro me disse deixou-me sem reacção.

-Menina Haruno, você ainda não sabe?

-Saber o que? – a cara de surpreendido dele estava a pôr-me impaciente, ele fez-me pensar que o Sasuke se tinha mudado…

-O senhor Uchiha faleceu anteontem. Ele tinha cancro pulmonar.

Senti-me como se o mundo inteiro tivesse caído em cima de mim, como se mil rochas se tivessem partido na minha cabeça, como se mil agulhas se espetassem no meu coração. Senti o chão fugir de debaixo das minhas pernas e pensei que ia ficar sem ar. Corri para longe do porteiro. Trancai-me no meu quarto amaldiçoei-me durante horas.

Como pude ser tão estúpida? Como é que não reparei que ele tinha cancro? Como?

Como era possível não ter reparado? Como é que não me tinha dado conta?

-Sou tão estúpida!

Se tivesse pensado bem nas coisas tudo fazia sentido. Se fosse esperta teria percebido que ele so fazia aquele exercício todo para se manter minimamente saudável, mas não… eu preferi fingir que o conhecia bem quando a única coisa que sabia sobre ele era que:

-Ele fumava….

Fumava mesmo sabendo que tinha essa maldita doença. Fumava mesmo assim.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Olá! Espero que tenham gostado!

Esta é uma fic que eu queria escrever já a muito muito tempo mas com a escola e com os estudos e essas coisas todas não consegui arranjar tempo para escrever. Por fim aqui esta ela.

Espero que tenham gostado, e mesmo que tenham odiado deixem um comentário, por favor!

Obrigada por lerem! Beijinhos!


End file.
